


I didn't call for a taxi...

by hab318princess



Series: 100 Words a day (if I manage it) [6]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 03:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19592896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hab318princess/pseuds/hab318princess
Summary: How a Detective Sergeant ended up playing taxi driver.Double Drabble





	I didn't call for a taxi...

“I didn’t call for a taxi.”

“Good thing, I’m not one. DS Hathaway, Oxford Police.” James looks at the man he is picking up from Heathrow at the unearthly time of 7.30 in the morning.

“DCI Innocent wants to see you, today at 10.00 am. I am to drive you. Sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Must be a mix-up, wasn’t due to see her till Monday.”

James nods. “That’s why I’m picking you up.”

“Well, let’s get this over with. But we need to stop on the way.” He points to a bunch of bright flowers. 

James is not about to reveal that he’d bribed Sandra, DCI Innocent’s Assistant to accidentally put the appointment in on Friday and not Monday. Their history of a date (where they’d decided that they were so much better off as friends… and she’d met her now boyfriend when he introduced her to the band) had helped.

“Why would you want to do that?”

“I work for Knox… and you owe me. I introduced you to Karl.”

“Good point!” Sandra had laughed and made it happen. 

He’d then volunteered to collect the DI after 'innocently passing by’ DCI Innocent’s office when she discovered the ‘mix up’.


End file.
